This invention relates generally to foyer nozzles for trigger sprayers, and more particularly to foamer nozzles having a turbulence chamber for creating foam in combination with a molded plastic grating to enhance foaming.
Pump sprayers capable of dispensing especially household cleaning product formulations as a foam are enjoying increased demand, and foam dispensers of various types are known in the art. There is a continuing effort by the product manufacturers to increase the effectiveness of their solutions. This generally means an increase in the concentration of the active ingredient and in the time the product hangs on the predominantly vertical target surfaces.
With household cleaners, which may include bleach based solutions, the vapor produced when sprayed in a small enclosed space of a bathroom or shower may cause severe burning of the nose, mouth and eyes. Some foamers on the market produce a reasonably acceptable foam quality but also introduce a large amount airborne droplets into the atmosphere which give rise to such produced vapors.
Some other foamers may significantly reduce the amount of airborne particles but do not produce an optimal foam.
A foam generating pump sprayer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,812 as having a foam-forming device which includes a wire mesh screen retained in the path of the spray such that substantially all the spray passes through the foam forming device without contact except by the screen.
A foamer nozzle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,717 has a wire mesh screen disk in combination with a turbulence chamber to enhance the foam-producing capabilities of the nozzle.
A foam nozzle assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,106 has a perforated wall in combination with a foam generating chamber, the wall having ribs and slots therein and the back edges of the positions of the ribs between slots being rounded to provide a surface upon which the conical spray can impinge and be deflected in different directions to mix with air in a foam generating chamber to create foam.
Foamer nozzles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,227 and 4,971,252 as having impingement protuberances within a turbulence chamber for creating foam.